Miraculous Ladybug: In Ladybug's Shadow
by Phoenix203
Summary: There must always be a Ladybug, but when Marinette must entrust a particular red and black secret to her cousin, life in Paris will never be the same. What happens when a hero is only given temporary power? Will the lure of Hawkmoth tempt her to betray the true Ladybug and Chat Noir? A story about how love is rarely about taking the easy road.
1. Chapter 1

]

**I do not own the concept of Miraculous Ladybug or any of the amazing characters created by Thomas Astuc and his team. I just love the show, and am inspired by the stories. I am still new to fanfiction writing, and wanted to share some of these stories with my fellow fans, as we eagerly await the next season. **

In the sterile white halls of hospital a slim teenage girl perched herself on the edge of a waiting room chair. She played with a strand of her long black hair that hung forward into her face. She absentmindedly bit her bottom lip, and tucked her long legs neatly underneath her.

Suddenly, the girl was started out of her thoughts by another girl with two ponytails in a whirlwind of pink and grey that launched herself at the other, and enveloped her in a hug.

"Marinette!" the first girl smiled, recognizing her cousin, and wrapping her arms around her in return. Marinette's parents, Tom and Sabine arrived just behind Marinette, and the girl smiled thankfully at them each. "Thank you for coming!"

"Selena, we got here as soon as we heard you had arrived!" Marinette said, pulling herself away just far enough to look her cousin in the eye, and then softly added, "How is he doing?"

"The Dr. says it is not looking good, but there are still lots of tests they have to run."

Tom slipped his arm around Sabine, whose eyes were glossy with emotion hearing the news about her brother.

Tom then reached out and placed a hand on Selena's shoulder. "How has your mom been holding up?" he asked sympathetically.

"Mom had to finish packing up, and selling the house. She has been getting James and Louise ready to move here to Paris, so we are all closer to the hospital. They won't be here for a least a couple more weeks. Uncle Chang and I came to help Dad on the train, and get Mom news from the hospital." She replied.

"You have to stay with us," Sabine said, with a nod from Tom.

"Thank you so much, but Uncle Chang already booked rooms at the hotel…you know, just in case Dad is able to get out early."

Marinette's parents exchanged sympathetic looks.

"Well, try it out and see how it goes, but we would love to have you at our place. You can at least stay a few nights with Marinette," Sabine said kindly.

"Yes! That would be awesome!" Marinette burst, "We haven't hung out since last time you were in Paris when we were little!"

"Okay, thanks! That sounds really great!" Selena said brightening, "I have missed you!"

"And you are coming for dinner tonight. No question!" Sabine said matter of factly.

Selena smiled back, but it only lasted a moment, before she sank at the sight of her Uncle Chang and the doctor coming out of her father's room, talking in hushed tones.

Uncle Chang greeted the family, and nodded to Selena, "You can go in and see him now. He is settled for tonight. There will be no more tests till tomorrow."

Marinette squeezed her hand encouragingly, and Selena past into the hospital room. Her father's face looked out the window, lit with the last rays of the day. He had not changed all that much, since she had ridden with him on the train that same day, but there was something startling in seeing him laying on the bed in a pale blue hospital gown, hooked up to machines.

"There's my songbird" He turned towards her cheerfully.

She pulled up a stiff chair next to his shoulder, and looped her arms into his, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Don't you go worrying now!" he said patting her arm, smiling.

"I just got hit by it all of a sudden," she said shakily into his sleeve.

"This is one of the best hospitals in the world my love," he reassured her. "Gives me an excuse to put my feet up for once… And you never know…being in Paris, you might even get a chance to see one of those super heroes you're always reading about!"

"Yeah, sure Dad," she said weakly, sinking her head back onto his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

At Marinette's house they were all finishing up dinner when Marinette's mom reminded Tom to bring in the dessert.

"Fresh out of the oven," he smiled bringing the tarts to the table, "there are some perks with running a bakery."

"Wow Uncle, these are amazing! I wish I could make something like this!" Selena exclaimed, as Marinette stealthily stashed some of the tarts into her purse under the table, while no one was looking. No one noticed the little red antennas of a kwami retreat quickly back with her loot.

"There is no reason why you couldn't learn. Marinette helps out in the bakery, maybe you'd be interest in coming along side and picking up some shifts here and there" he shrugged, putting another flaky tart on her plate to replace the one she had just devoured.

"We were thinking about bringing on extra help for the summer anyway," Sabine added, "interested in a summer job?"

"Wow really! But you don't even know if I can bake…"

Marinette excitedly interjected "Don't worry Selena, I can teach you, and it will be great to have you around more."

" How about this," Sabine said, "Why don't you practice in the kitchen over the next week, and see if it's something you'd be interested in…that is as long as you don't feel it's too much, along with hospital visits…"

"No, actually it would be really great to have something to get my mind of everything, thanks…thanks for everything," Selena said toying with the last of her dessert.

Marinette looked from the pastry in her hand, to her cousin, who suddenly got quiet, and then to her parents. "He Mom, and Dad, would it be okay if we were excused?"

"Of course sweetie," Sabine said, "Why don't you girls go catch up in Marinette's room. We can clean up later."

"Thanks Mom," Marinette said, and grabbed Selena by the hand and pulling her up the stairs. "Common' she called behind her.

Emerging into Marinette's attic room, Selena stood up and raced up to her window. "You have the sweetest room M!" She gushed, leaning out the window, and arching her back to look at the surroundings of the bakery. "I can't believe your view!"

"Thanks!" Marinette smiled sitting on her couch, and leaning over the armrest to watch her cousin explore.

"Whose the hottie?" Selena smirked, surveying the collage of Adrian plastered all over Marinette's wall. Then she pointed the class photo, "Wait this guy is in your class! Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend!"

Marinette nearly fell off the arm of the couch, and stammered "Ere…ahh…well…yeah…that is this really amazing guy a…well, we're not dating…I mean there have been some times when I thought maybe…but I don't know…"

Selena just smiled at her younger cousin, "It is hard to figure out boys sometimes."

"Oh my gosh, yes…sometimes…most the time, I just go to a pile of mush," Marinette said crossing her arms over her knees.

"You know it is good, when it drives you crazy," Selena said looking off.

"You Lena?" Marinette asked.

"Just don't wait too long to let him know. There was one guy I had such a crush on, but you know me, never taking a chance. I couldn't get him off my mind, head over heels about him…but he'll never know. We'll probably never see each other again. What was I scared of? Losing him?! I lost him anyway…if you can really lose someone you never had. Basically M, don't be like me…at least you won't regret not letting him know."

"You're right. I know you're right…." Marinette through her arms up and sighed loudly.

"I know," Selena said again browsing over the photos on the walls, "easier said than done. Don't worry little cuz, somewhere there is an amazing guy who will realize how incredible you are." Selena eyes rested on an old photo of the two of them on the wall, and stopped, remembering the last time they had been together. It was fairly comical, as it showed Selena pulling a very drenched Marinette out of the fountain at the park. Both ended up sopping wet, but even in the photo anyone could tell how much fun they were having.

"Look how little we were," Selena mused.

" I was such a klutz…" Marinette lamented as she stood up, and nearly knocked other a vase of flowers, scrambling to right it before everything crashed to the ground…"I guess not much has changed," she giggled.

"And I was always so scared of new things…especially heights…you were always the one talking me into the craziest stuff."

"Speaking of talking you into things," Marinette leaned in, "How about you stay the night?

"I don't know, my stuff is already at the hotel, and Uncle Chang..."

"Selena, you've been through such a hard day, you don't have to do it alone."

"Yeah, it's so overwhelming…Maybe you're right. After all, Dad is seeing the specialist first thing in the morning anyway…would you mind…um coming with me?

"Of course!" Marinette closed the gap between them, and pulled her cousin into a tight side hug. I'm with you no matter what!"

"No matter what," Selena whispered softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette and Selena woke up early the next morning and headed back to the hospital. Marinette was caught in mid yawn from staying up all night talking, by a scream ahead of them, and a jarring crash. Selena's eyes went wide, and her breathe caught in her throat as a massive, bulking creature came into view. Marinette's hand automatically went to her purse, and seemed more annoyed than startled at the appearance of this monstrosity causing destruction in his wake.

He had massive muscles, his skin had an orangish tinge, and his pupils were dilated so much they were black. His weapons, apart from his immense limbs, were an ominous black spear with a jagged tip, and a sharp metal boomerang. Anything he hit created a domino effect, where one thing destroyed, led to another, and another. His boomerang would continue to deflect off one object to the next, until it returned to his hand. Anything in its path shattered. "I am the Ricochet!" he proclaimed loudly. I am weak no longer. Everyone else will know what it is like to be powerless. What goes around comes around!"

What was clearly another acoma victim of Hawkmoth's terrorizing Paris, suddenly turned toward the girls, looming above them. Marinette placed herself in front of her cousin protectively, but he did not take any specific notice of them. He was merely content to randomly thrash around to cause as much destruction in his wake as possible. He swung the pointed spear over his head, and swung it like a scythe at the cars in his way. One of the cars spun toward the two, and they were almost crushed, but just at the right moment, Chat Noir appeared. He blocked the car with his baton. Without a pause, he leapt over the wreckage, grabbed the baton, and with a quick flash of a smile and a salute, was off again perusing the monster.

"That was…that was Chat Noir!" Selena stammered in shock.

Marinette took hold of her shoulders, and looked her in the eyes, "You need to get out of here. Keep going to the hospital Selena. Don't stop. Run straight there. I will go back, and check on my Mom and Dad." When Selena just gaped at her, nodding, Marinette nudged her in the right direction. "Now, common' run!" she insisted. And as soon as Selena registered the instructions, and actually willed her legs to move, Marinette headed back in the opposite direction, only to disappear down a vacant alley.

"That was close!" came the small voice of a red Kwami zipping out of Marinette's purse.

"Too close Tiki!" Marinette replied, "Good thing that cat is always determined to save damsels in distress!"

"He might need a bit of the lady's back up though to save a few more in distress," Tiki smirked.

"He certainly will…Tiki, Spots On!"

Marinette transformed into Ladybug, and swung out of the alley, and followed the path of destruction left by the acoma victim. Chat Noir was busy fighting Ricochet, when Ladybug arrived on the scene. While he was on the offensive, Ladybug had to do some damage control, using her yoyo to yank bystanders out of the way of falling buildings, or pushing people out of the way of projectiles.

A falling piece of cement flew from Ricochet and hit Ladybug in the stomach, launching her over Chat Noir. He sped to her side and took a stand in front of her twirling his baton to block her from further projectiles. Over his shoulder he called, "M'lady, you okay?!"

"Just got the wind knocked out of me," she smiled reassuringly at him, getting back to her feet in fight position.

"You always take MY breath away!" Chat winked at her with a sly smile.

Ladybug rolled her eyes, but then quickly shouted "Watch out!" She grabbed Chat by the waist and pulled him out of the way, just before the ground split from Ricochet's boomerang, across the street, and dissolved under Chat's feet.

"Yep, the lady can't keep her hands off me," Chat smirked in Ladybug's grip.

"Chat! Seriously! Stay focused!" Ladybug groaned exasperated, swinging her yoyo at the nearest building and propelling herself away from his teasing, and into a high position to redirect her attack. "Luckycharm" she called, throwing her arm up. Fluttering down to her was a red and black spotted photograph of her (Marinette) and Selena. Ladybug looked confused, looking around for any clues, but she did not have the slightest idea how this could possibly help. I've got to get my mind focused too, she thought. I must be too worried about my cousin or something. She tucked the photo into her yoyo, and looked down at her opponent.

Chat shrugged, dodged the rubble, and wound his way toward Ricochet to force him away from a crowd of onlookers who were gapping the most recent acoma victim.

Ladybug struck Ricochet from above, distracting him from Chat's efforts to remove the citizens of Paris. When her yoyo struck him in between the eyes, he howled, and stumbled headlong into a nearby building. Putting his hand up against the walls to steady himself, he caused a ripple of energy that shuttered the structure, and sent it raining down on the street below. With horror Ladybug noticed Selena, who was running from the fight, but Selena had slowed down suddenly, she diverted her path toward the shower of metal, brick, and cement. Ladybug realized why her cousin had switched direction. A little girl stood in the path of the crumbling walls! Ladybug threw herself from above, swinging towards them in vain, but she panicked as she realized she could not possibly reach them in time. Selena pushed herself to run headlong at the stunned child, and tackled her into a doorway arch, sheltering them both as everything collapsed around them.

Ladybug careened toward them, jumping between them and danger. While Ladybug shielded them from additional pieces of debris cascading down, Selena picked up the little girl in her arms, and bolted for Ladybug. They quickly ushered the girl to her wailing mother on the side of the street. The woman thanked them both with tears in her eyes, as she gathered her child in her arms. "You're welcome, now run!" Ladybug urged them. Then she turned to Selena urgently, "I thought I told you to get out of here!"

"Thank you, thank you, I know, I'm…wait what?!" Selena shouted, confused over the roar of destruction. She paused looking wide-eyed at Ladybug, then gasped pointing behind the hero's shoulder.

Ladybug turned just as Ricochet rose up behind her, and banished his spear at them. It was like the world had hauntingly started to move in slow motion. Selena was terrified and fell back helplessly. Ladybug without hesitation blocked Ricochet from approaching her, stepping into the blade that was thrust deep into her shoulder. Ladybug's eyes went wide with the shock of the pain that stabbed through her. Selena screamed, and Chat Noir turned toward them, seeing his lady fall to her knees with the spear still plunged into her.

"Nooo!" Chat Noir shouted, rushing toward the creature with tears flooding out of his eyes, and his baton raised toward him like a lance. A piece of the building cracked and fell towards them all, cracking the spear out of the hand of Ricochet, there was a snap as the tip broke from the shaft. No butterfly flew from the shaft, but the blade was wedged into Ladybug's shoulder blade. Selena dove to catch the limp body of Ladybug as she crumpled to the ground. Chat ran straight at Ricochet. The destroyed weapon disoriented the acoma victim so much, that Chat was able to knock him back from Ladybug. "You will not touch her again!" he raged, pushing the creature further and further back. "Cataclysm!" he yelled, charging him.

While Chat fought Ricochet, Selena ripped a piece of her t-shirt, and pressed it against the wound on Ladybug's shoulder. The pressure made Ladybug suck in her breath and wince. "I thought your suits were invincible!" Selena whispered, starting to panic.

"Usually…" Ladybug said, trying to summon a weak smile.

"Are you able to move?" Selena urged, looking around for help. But everyone had either fled the scene or were now down the street watching Chat Noir desperately trying to make contact with the villain with his cataclysm. She and Ladybug sat in the middle of a barricade of rubble, hidden from everyone.

Ladybug tried to move in the direction of Ricochet, to help Chat Noir defeat him, biting her lip through the pain. Yet, as she tried to move her arm to fling her yoyo, she realized with horror that she could not move her arm. It hung there limply, not responding to her summons. She sunk back down beside Selena, and looked down at the gravel and crushed pavement she was kneeling in.

"Ladybug, you're hurt. Don't move yet, you're too badly injured," Selena said kneeling beside her.

Ladybug's earrings started flashing, and Ladybug turned to look at Selena. "I'm glad it's you," she whispered.

"I think you're going into shock," Selena stammered, "I'm not from around here, so you don't know me, but don't worry I'm here to help you."

The earrings flashed again.

"Make sure we are out of sight. Is anyone watching," Ladybug asked urgently.

Her earring flashed a warning.

"We are surrounded by a whole building that came down around us," Selena assured her. Peeking over a slab of concrete, they could just barely see Chat thrown against a building, as his cataclysm was wasted on the wall, and dissolved away, leaving only more damage to their surroundings. Ricochet was now cornering him, pressing him down, he was sandwiched between debris.

"You can help us," Ladybug said simply, reaching to pull the luckycharm photograph from her yoyo, and handed it to Selena.

"But, I don't understand," Selena said in a shocked voice. "How could you have this?"

At that moment, the ladybug earrings flashed again, and Marinette lost her transformation. Tiki, the tiny red Kwami floated from the earrings and hovered over Marinette's shoulder with concern, patting her cheek.

"You are…but you're…Mari…you're Ladybug?!" Selena stammered, grabbing hold of her cousin, but as she grabbed her Marinette stifled a yep of pain. "Don't worry Mari! I'm going to get you help!" Selena said holding her more gently. She jumped up to race to find Marinette someone who could help her, but Marinette pulled her back down with her good arm.

"You are the only one that can help us know," Marinette said gritting her teeth. "You've got to take these," she urged taking off her earrings and pressing them into Selena's hands, "You've got to save us…you've got to save him!" Marinette's hands were shaking as she passed over her miraculous, and her eyes quickly flickered from Selena's face to where Chat was struggling to avoid Ricochet. "Tiki, will help you!" she finished, giving a affectionate look towards the little Kwami, that responded with a concerned, but determined nod.

"Marinette trusts you, and so I will too," Tiki chirped encouragingly. "Say Tiki, Spots on to transform, and once you confront Ricochet, say 'Lucky Charm' to activate your power. Once you destroy the item holding the acoma, you need to capture it and purify it with the yoyo quickly. Then say 'Miraculous Ladybug' to restore damage."

"But, how can I take these! I shouldn't! I can't! You're Ladybug!" Selena said, trying to push the rings back towards Marinette.

"Take them…otherwise it will be to late…there is no time!" Marinette insisted. "People need to see Ladybug save this broken girl, and come back to save them. They need to have Ladybug to hope in."

Chat Noir was heard shouting out, and managed to free his baton, and was desperately fending off the villain.

"Am I still the cousin who can talk you into crazy things? Are you still the one I can count on?" Marinette stressed pushing the earrings to Selena's hands again.

Selena took the earrings, bit her lip, and nodded in determination. "First I'm getting you out of here Mari!" she whispered. Selena looked up at Tiki, who nodded. Selena put on the earrings, and said, "Okay, Tiki, Spots on."

Selena transformed into 'Ladybug,' and picked up Marinette carefully, and ran to the end of the street where an ambulance had arrived, and was assisting injured Parisians from the attack. A paramedic noticed 'Ladybug' approaching, and rushed over to take Marinette from her arms. Marinette nodded at her, "Go get him!" she urged. Selena (now in the form of Ladybug) squeezed Marinette's hand, and sprung back to help Chat Noir.

Chat had dealt out some powerful blows, but Ricochet was now knocking him down even harder. What was worse is that Chat Noir's ring started to beep a warning, that his transformation was eminent. What had started as a surge of adrenaline, as Chat flew at Ricochet was now becoming a desperate fight for survival. As 'Ladybug' sprinted towards Chat, she saw with renewed hope, Chat overcome Ricochet's hold, and about to strike. Then suddenly, without warning, the damaged building was struck again by his boomerang. Chat was hit from behind. The black clad hero fell forward, dusted with wreckage, and did not move.

"Luckycharm!" 'Ladybug' screamed out brokenly.

A red and black spotted jacked fell into her arms as she continued to run towards the scene. "What am I doing!" she screeched to herself as she ran cluelessly into the danger ahead. "What am I doing?" she repeated, "Then Marinette words came back to her. "I'm doing what I have to. I'm doing what is right!" she urged herself with renewed determination.

Ricochet strutted towards Chat Noir, and Hawk Moth lit up his face with a glowing purple butterfly, already gloating about the hero's defeat. "Take it! Yes, the ring! Bring me the Miraculous! Finally, it will be mine!" Hawk Moth crowed.

Ricochet leaned his bulking form over Chat Noir, whose ring let out a final warning. The villain uncerimonally pulled the ring off of his finger, as Chat Noir detransformed helplessly. He held the ring in the air and laughed, not even bothering to address the previous wielder who was lying in a crumpled heap.

But, his laughter was cut short. 'Ladybug' swung her yoyo at Ricochet's fingers that held the ring, and it flew out of his hands. Ricochet franticly tried to grab it, but his bulky arms could not recover such a small item. 'Ladybug' slipped between Ricochet and the boy who had been Chat Noir, and snatched the ring from the air. She quickly threw the luckycharm jacket over the boy, so his identity would be preserved. Ricochet glared evilly at the girl, and struck the ground, shaking the earth. The shock wave it created jostled the ring in her hand, she grasped for it in the air, and 'miraculously' the ring slipped onto her index finger. A wave of energy was released, time froze, and a ripple of light radiated from the girl who now possessed both the Miraculous' of the Ladybug and the Black Cat.

Ricochet went to lunge at the girl, but a glowing purple butterfly lit up on his face, and forced him back. Hawkmoth suddenly realized this girl held both jewels, a new opportunity presented itself to possess them. He would use a different tactic.

Selena (as 'Ladybug') was uncertain about the standoff between herself and the frozen creature. Her eyes were wild, twisting the ring with her finger, wondering what to do next. A purple butterfly abandoned Ricochet's boomerang, and he shriveled into a weakened, pale man, in a dazed state. The butterfly attached itself to the photo that Marinette had given her (the original lucky charm). Then her mind was overwhelmed, and a glowing purple butterfly mask flickered on her face, and Hawk Moth created a mind-meld hold on her.

"Do you realize the power you hold?" Hawkmoth cooed sweetly, "you seem different…Ladybug…there is a sadness in you…you feel loss…you feel alone…give the two miraculous' to me and I will have the power to rewrite your unhappiness…heal your loved ones…yes..heal your father who is slipping away even now…give these trinkets to me, and your past will be rewritten."

There was a pause. Selena blinked, and then tightened her hands into fists. "I don't want to manipulate my past!" she growled, fighting his grip. "I choose to define my own future!" She placed the infected photo to a fallen beam beside her, looking affectionately at it. Then with more determination she shouted, "I am only a temporary guardian, but I will defend what they have fought for!" She bent down and took the hand of the boy who had been Chat Noir, and place the ring back on his finger.

The purple glow disappeared from her face in that instant, and a purple butterfly rose from the photograph, trying to return to its original host. 'Ladybug' did not waste any time, and captured it before it rose, purifying it in her yoyo. "Enough!" she declared "No more evildoing for you little butterfly." A white butterfly floated above the scene below, and disappeared silently.

The street was still, and no one made a sound, but many blocks away Hawk Moth howled in anger and frustration. No amount of coaxing from Myura could quell his rage.

"Miraculous Ladybug" Selena called throwing up the original luckycharm photo. Everything that had been destroyed before the original Ladybug had detransformed was repaired, but anything Ricochet had impacted after Marinette passed the earrings to Selena remained damaged. The rest would have to be repaired once she got Chat Noir to safety. 'Ladybug' knelt down and gathered the boy behind her in the spotted jacket, being sure to keep him fully covered. She held him carefully, given unusual strength by the miraculous she wore. She strode down the street, passed the disheveled man (who had just recently been Ricochet), and did not look at him. He whimpered that he did not know what had happened, but she did not respond to his pleas for an explanation. She let others look out from their shelter, and gather towards him. She just kept walking, carrying the unconscious hero until they were out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Turning a corner, Selena (still suited up as Ladybug) swung her head around, trying to get her bearings in an unfamiliar city. Her earrings started flashing. There was only one place she could bring him that would not reveal too much about either her identity or Marinettes, only one place she knew, she had to take him to the hotel. Luckily around the hotel was a steep fire escape on the back, and Selena readjusted the boy over her shoulder, and grasped the railing as she climbed. "Why oh Why did uncle have to book the rooms so many floors up?!" she murmured shakily to herself, willing herself not to look down.

She shimmied to the hotel widow, and she tried to open the window, but it was locked from the inside. "What now!" she sighed, looking around for any other entrance. Her earrings started to flash one last warning. "Oh, no, that is what happened when Marinette transformed, not now, not now!" she lamented. The detransformation washed over her, and she fell backwards with a high-pitched squeal, as she finally was overwhelmed by the true weight of the boy she had been carrying. He merely moaned, as he (still smothered under the jacket) fell on top of her. She tilted her head back, laying on the metal fire escape, and there was no way she could close her eyes fast enough not to notice how far up they had climbed, and how close to the edge she currently laid.

"You did it! You did it!" a little red face with large eyes chirped, popping out just above her nose.

"Tiki, right?!" Selena asked. Tiki smiled and nodded. "Any way to help get us inside?" Selena asked hopefully.

"No problem! I've got this!" Tiki chirped and flew back towards the window.

Selena wiggled out from under the burden she had been carrying, and suddenly worried that he was still not awake. She felt for a pulse on his wrist that poked out of the jacket bundle. She sighed in relief as she felt a strong, steady heart beat. She hosted him up (with a lot more difficulty, now that she had lost her special powers), and looked around franticly for Tiki. "Tiki" she whispered urgently, "Tiki!"

Tiki phased through the window, and popped out in front of her. "Woah! How did you do that!" Selena gasped.

"Like I said, no problem," the Kwami smiled.

Selena tried the window again, and this time it easily slid open. She half dragged, half carried, the limp boy under the jacket through the window, and laid him on the nearby couch in the room. She ran over to the bed, and dragged the white blanket over him. Then she slid the luckycharm jacket out from under it.

"Now what?" Selena asked Tiki.

"Plagg!" Tiki called.

"Eekk?!" Selena squealed as Plagg phased through the blanket covering the boy (apparently he had been laying low, not sure what had happened to Ladybug). "Oh sorry!" she said pulling herself together from the shock, you must be Chat Noir's Tiki.

"I am Plagg, another kwami, but who are you, and where is Ladybug?!" Plagg questioned suspiciously.

Tiki quickly summarized the situation, and Plagg looked from them to his chosen under the blanket.

"How is Chat Noir?" Tiki asked concerned. "Is he going to be okay?"

"He is a strong kid," Plagg responded proudly, "we got hit hard, but as soon as you toss that luckycharm of yours I'm sure everything will be back to normal!"

"Let's do it now!" Selena finally interrupted the tiny creatures, "Tiki, Spots…"

"Wait!" Tiki stopped her, "you should be gone when Chat Noir wakes up, that way he will have some time to recover before we talk to him about what happened with Ladybug."

"Good idea, plus I have to see Mari, and make sure she is okay!" Selena whispered back to Tiki.

"Take care of Chat Noir while we are gone Plagg," Tiki instructed, "I will be back as soon as I can!"

"Don't I always take care of my boy?!" Plagg crossed his tiny arms, "By the way, on your way past the front desk get room service to send up a cheese platter, while you're doing errands."

"Plaaag!" scolded Tiki

But, Selena just smiled and said "Sure thing! I will have it left outside the door for you!"

Tiki popped into her pocket, and they both left, closing the door behind them. "She's not too bad," Plagg muttered, returning to check on his charge.

Once Selena rounded the corner, outside the hotel, out of sight, she transformed, and through the luckycharm jacket in the arm, calling out "Miraculous Ladybug!" Then looking around her she whispered, "Spots off." Tiki patted her cheek, and the both of them ran towards the hospital in search of the fallen Ladybug.


	5. Chapter 5

Selena ran through the hospital room door, and threw herself at Marinette who was chatting to her parents from the hospital bed. Marinette's paled face lit up seeing her cousin, and she held on tightly to her. Marinette's parents sighed in relief, seeing Selena finally arrive, after they had been sure that in only 24hours they had lost their niece in the middle of another acoma attack.

"We finally have everyone together!" Tom said patting Selena on the shoulder, "We will have to talk to you about the danger of wondering around the city during these attacks. You can't be too careful you know! You don't want to get in the middle of that!"

Selena and Marinette nodded, but looked sideways at each other, both secretly noting how much in the "middle of it" they had been.

"We've got to go talk with the doctor before the surgery honey, but we will be right back," Marinette's father said, not really wanting to leave his daughter for a second after all this, "Will you be alright?!"

"Don't worry Papa!" Marinette smiled, "Selena's here for me!"

Her mother and father kissed her forehead, and nodded to Selena, slipping out of the room.

"You did it! Are you okay? Is Chat okay?" Marinette grabbed her, scanning her for any scratches.

"Yes, don't worry! It was totally crazy, but I'm fine, and Chat Noir got hit hard, but his kwami thinks that now that I've released the final luckycharm, he'll be back to normal. How are you?!" Selena rambled.

"Still alive thanks to you!" Marinette sighed.

"Well, right back at ya! I can't believe it has been you all this time!" Then leaning in quietly asked, "Do your parents know?"

"You are the first to find out," Marinette whispered back, "No one can find out."

Tiki popped out of Selena's pocket and flew to Marinette's side. Marinette held Tiki lovingly, and the kwami snuggled up beside her chosen.

"Here are the earrings back," Selena said pushing them towards Marinette, but Marinette did not reach out her hand. She just looked wistfully at them, and then at Tiki. She hesitantly motioned as if she might put her hand out, and then pulled it away.

"Being Ladybug is my responsibility, but right now I can't be there for my city. The doctors have already said I will need 4-6 weeks recovery time, and we don't know if Paris will be attacked again while I'm down," she reasoned out loud.

"But didn't the luckycharm's power make everything okay?" Selena asked, "I thought things went back to normal after the magic ladybugs cured everyone!"

"Just like my costume is usually supposed to be invisible, " Marinette nodded, "That blade on the acoma's spear was apparently not one of Hawk Moth's usual weapons." Then she leaned in again, "The spear head that broke in my arm, I think it was an Amok from Myura. It has vanished now, and the wound sealed, but the damage to my shoulder is still there."

Selena looked at her cousin horrified. "Mari!" her voice wavered.

"Don't worry, the doctors say that the surgery scheduled should resolve that, but the healing process, without miraculous power, well, it will just take a lot more time." Then Marinette looked at Selena. "I know I can trust you. It is not fair of me to ask you to do this right now, but I need you to be the Ladybug a little longer, just until I'm able to get back on my feet."

Selena blanched, and slowly responded, "I have always imagined how amazing it would be to be a super hero. Actually having it happen though is…well…pretty scary. What if I screw up everything?! What if I can't hold of Hawkmoth? What if I can't control these powers? Maybe there is someone else?"

"There is no one else to be Ladybug, no one else can know my secret. I'd rather no one knew, but I guess if someone had to find out I'm glad it was you. Only Ladybug can catch acomas, and restore balance. There must always be a Ladybug." Marinette said resolutely.

"You resisted Hawkmoth after only moments of having this responsibility," Tiki chirped encouragingly, "We all need you right now!"

Selena held the earrings between them in her hand, and then slowly put them back on her ears. "Okay Mari…Tiki…I'm with you."

Tiki kissed Marinette on the tip of her nose, and flew into Selena's pocket.

Then Marinette raised an eyebrow, and squeezed Selena's hand, "By the way, there is just one more thing…while I'm off my feet, would you keep an eye on my cat?"

Selena smiled then, and with a wink turned towards the door, "I'm just off to check back in on him now!" she said.

"Follow his lead," Marinette called out, "he will show you the ropes and keep you safe."


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien had gone in and out of consciousness. After the luckycharm ladybugs repaired everything his injuries had completely healed, but it was pure exhaustion that made his body cling to sleep.

Selena carefully looked around once she reached the door to the hotel room, and whispered "Tiki, Spots" on transforming. She didn't want to run the risk of giving away her new secret identify the first day on the job. She looked down, bringing her red and black spotted gloves up to her face. "I don't think I'll ever get used to this," she murmured. She took a deep breath, pressed the key card into the lock, and slipped inside.

Plagg, who had clearly polished off the entire gourmet cheese platter sent up the room, floated up to Selena a little more slowly than before.

"Chat Noir has still not recovered!" Selena asked worried, "I thought the luckycharm was supposed to heal everyone…maybe I did it wrong…we better call a doctor! I don't think we should wait any more!"

"No, no, He is going to be fine. The luckycharm did all it was supposed to do, and from what Tiki told me so did you. It takes longer to bounce back when you are a human taking on supernatural powers. You kids just don't have the same energy as us kwamis!" Plagg responded.

Adrien stirred in his sleep, aware of hushed voices speaking to each other about him. Where was he? What happened? He groggily sifted through his memories from the day, and suddenly remembered their acoma battle. The last thing he remembered was seeing Ladybug get hit, and attacking that Ricochet character…worst acoma ever! The next thought that entered his head what that he was not longer transformed! With a start he lowered himself under the blanket. Here he was in is civilian form, under a blanket, in…who knows where. Had his identity been revealed? Did he fail his Lady? Did he still have his miraculous? He frantically felt for his ring, and sighed in relief as it still safely encircled his finger. He cautiously peered over a corner of the blanket to survey the surroundings of the hotel, room, and looked towards where the voices were coming from. "Ladybug!" he silently thought with relief. Plagg noticed that Adrien had moved, and hovered over to him, only to be sucked into the ring as Adrien called "Plagg, Claws Out!" Adrien transformed in a flash, threw the blanket to the side, and sprinted to 'Ladybug' lifting her up in his arms, and spinning her around.

"M'Lady you are alive! You're here! I thought I'd lost you!"

He felt the 'Ladybug' in his arms stiffen, and she said awkwardly, "Ahhh Chat Noir…I'm….errr…I'm not who you think."

Chat reeled back, dropping her to her feet, and suddenly realized that this was not his lady at all. Her hair was the same colour, but longer, and tied in one ponytail, instead of two. She was even almost as tall as he was. But it was her eyes that stood out the most, dark brown, rather than the bluebell gaze of his partner. Within an instant he went from shocked, to defensive. He stepped back with one foot, and raised his baton ready to fight. "Who are you! Where is the real Ladybug?! You've stolen her miraculous!" he shouted, and then a devastating thought passed over his face, "…no…no…is she…" His shoulders fell, grief stricken.

"Chat Noir, slow down," Selena interrupted raising her hands in surrender, "Don't worry the real Ladybug is going to be fine. She saved me, but it cost her, and she went down. After, I had to get her to safety, but she told me to borrow the earrings to help you."

Chat looked relieved, but then instantly suspicious again. "How can I believe you?! How can I be sure she is okay?!" he demanded.

"Makes sense you can't take my word for it," Selena sighed walking around Chat Noir, who rotated around as she moved, so that she could not come up behind him. Selena picked up the blanket that had been draped over him, and sat down, flinging it over herself.

Chat looked startled at the girl's odd behavior, and then determinedly grabbed the edge of the blanket. "Tell me where Ladybug is!" he demanded trying to tug the blanket off her, as she pulled back.

"Tiki, Spots off," she announced (detransforming under the blanket).

Chat backed up, dropping the corner of the blanket.

Tiki phased through the blanket and hovered in front of Chat Noir. "She is telling the truth! My chosen, the Ladybug you know, told this girl to help you. She saw the battle going south for both of you, and she didn't want to leave you alone. This girl carried Ladybug to safety, and Ladybug gave her the earrings. Good thing too, just as we arrived, the villain had struck you down, and took your ring. If this girl hadn't protected your identity and knocked the ring out of Ricochet's hands we might not be having this conversation!"

Chat looked down at the bundle under the blanket. "Sooo, you know who I am?" he asked cautiously.

The blankets shook its head 'no'.

"Your identity is still your secret Chat Noir," Tiki assured him.

"Thanks Tiki" Chat said lowering his baton.

"Tiki, spots on," the girl under the blankets called.

Selena slid the blanket off, and Chat offered his hand to help her stand.

"So not only did you save both Ladybug and I, you managed to defeat the acoma victom," Chat Noir said impressed. "Thank you…I don't know where to start, but thank you…sorry I assumed…"

"Don't worry…I am having a hard time believing all this myself," Selena assured him.

"No offense, but after you defeated Ricochet, and threw the luckycharm, why didn't Ladybug, I mean the ladybug I know, come back to find me?" he asked

"The spear head that wounded Ladybug apparently wasn't just any weapon, it may have been an amok. That might be why I couldn't undo all the damage," Selena explained regretfully.

"So Ladybug, is she…" Chat asked.

"She got to the hospital, her family is with her now, but when I checked on her before I came back here she said not to worry. I guess the doctor said that she would be better in 4-6 weeks."

"That long huh," Chat sighed.

There was an awkward pause between them before Chat inquired, "…so you know who Ladybug is?"

"Well yeah…" Selena responded, and then under her breathe mumbled, "We're practically sisters."

They looked at each other.

"Don't worry," Selena quickly said, "I care about her too. I won't ever let anyone find out."

Another pause.

Sooo, now what," Chat asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Ladybug says to follow your lead and be ready in case Hawkmoth retaliates right away."

"Well, guess that is the plan then. So what do I call you partner…you're…ladybug?...lady…"Chat mused.

"…I don't think between us there can be another ladybug," Selena said with a wink, "Maybe just me Ladybird instead. For everyone else in Paris it is probably best if I stay a bit more off the radar, and they assume Ladybug hasn't changed."

"You know _Ladybird," _Chat said smiling for the first time since he woke up, "you really had our backs there, I wasn't sure how we were going to get out of that one."

" How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better, thanks," he smiled, and then suddenly panicked, " Oh no, what time is it…I gotta' make a call! They won't know where I've been! Mind if I use the phone here?" he scrambled to pick up the receiver.

"Go ahead," she nodded.

After a brief call, Chat hung up, and trotted to the window. "Sorry Miss Ladybird, I have to go!" he said sliding the window open and stepping out onto the fire escape they had come in on.

"I understand. Hey by the way, how do we get in touch, you know, about superhero stuff…like if Hawkmoth shows up again?"

"Your yoyo is pretty handy," Chat winked, "I can call you up if anything is going down."

"Well you know where to find me," she pointed to the floor.

"Wait…you live here? At the hotel?" Chat turned back.

"Well, at least for the next week or so. I'm not really from around here."

"Then I will have to show you the city as well as the ropes if we're going to be saving Paris together! See you soon Ladybird!" he called, as he leaped from the window, and used his baton to 'cat'apult himself to the next roof, and out of sight.

"See you soon Chat Noir" she sighed sinking down onto the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day a nurse rolled her eyes passing by Marinette's hospital room, when peals of giggles erupted from the two girls within.

Selena gulped through her laughter, and handed Marinette a glass with a straw.

Marinette smiled, and took a steady sip, trying to compose herself.

"Tell me the story of copy cat again!" Selena begged.

"You now it is actually kindda a relief to be able to share my Ladybug stories with you. Sometimes it is hard to balance both my alter egos. I hope for you it is not going to be too much…dropping all this on you, with everything you're already dealing with.

"Any time I have I spend it with Dad, but his treatment tires him out a lot. He will need his rest, and I certainly will need something to distract me. Getting to help you out for a bit…(hushing her voice) keeping the Ladybug secret while you recover and getting to save Paris with Chat Noir..it is like I've landed right in the middle of a comic book. A bit of escapism in a fantasy world. I just hope that I don't screw anything up," Selena assured her.

"when Tiki first came to me, I was unsure I was the right one for the job too." Plus Chat Noir had faith in me, and convinced me not to second guess myself," Marinette said and Tiki peeked up at Marinette from Selena's jacket, with a smile.

"You two are an amazing team huh," Selena looked affectionately at her cousin.

"Unstoppable…" Marinette said seeming to be suddenly lost in thought, "He always has my back. I can always trust him to come through."

"He was so worried about you. It took a while to reassure him you were okay," Selena informed her.

"He is pretty protective…is is the best friend ever."

"Umm hmm Mari…Are you sure it isn't a little more than just friendship there?! You have to admit it would be pretty perfect to have someone who actually would understand the whole double life thing…plus..added bonus that he is drop dead gorgeous…so dreamy," Selena insisted.

"He certainly is a charmer," Marinette laughed, "Maybe things would be different, but I can't get Adrien out of my head…plus there is still so much I don't know about Chat Noir…we've got to ensure our true identities are protected. It would be too dangerous, and would just make us vulnerable. Superhero 101…keep your identity under wraps to protect those you care about." At that point Marinette gave Selena a pointed look.

"Ok, ok…believe me, I've read enough comics to get that…but don't you think you two could better protect each other's identities together rather than having two half lives…how could Adrien understand you disappearing all the time…don't you think everyone you let close to you might figure it out?" Selena asked, but Marinette suddenly froze, and sucked her breath in, making Selena pause.

Alya walked into the room with flowers, luckily, totally oblivious to the conversation she had just interrupted (which would have shocked her to the core).

"Alya!" Marinette greeted from the hospital bed, as Tiki ducked back into Selena's pocket.

"Marinette, I called your mom last night, and she told me you were in hospital!" Alya exclaimed flinging her arms around her friend.

"Don't worry it is not as bad as it looks!" Marinette patted her back, "Alya, this is my cousin, Selena, she has just arrived in Paris, and might be staying for a while."  
"Nice to meet you," Selena grinned politely, but then her mouth dropped, "Wait…are you the creator of the Ladyblog?! Oh my gosh! I am such a huge fan! I've been following your posts since your piece on the Ladybug's Egyptian past! That time you actually ran a live feed of your own kidnapping!"

"Wow, thanks!" Alya ginned, and then pulled out her phone enthusiastically, "but that is nothing compared to what I caught last night!"

"Last night?!" Marinette and Selena asked in unison, with a flash of apprehension shared between them.

"Yeah girl!" Alya continued lost to her phone, "you know yourself, you were right in the middle of it. You mom said you got hit by some of the debris from the acoma victom that was attacking Ladybug. Then Ladybug saved you!"

"I can't really remember," Marinette said leaning her head back on her pillow and holding her head, "the whole situation is pretty hazy, although I did get hit pretty hard."

"Don't worry I posted the video of the acoma attack on my blog," Alya said producing her phone with a video loaded.

Marinette and Selena froze, and Alya pushed the phone into their shaking hands.

The video showed Selena (as Ladybug) carrying Marinette and handing her to the paramedic, then her confrontation with the acoma victom, up till the shockwave released from possessing the two miraculous'. Both were nervous, but a bit relieved that the distance and angle of the video, Selena did look enough like the original Ladybug that most people might not pick up on the subtle differences.

Satisfied with the looks of shock, Alya interpreted as awe, Alya took back her phone re-watching it herself. "One of my fans sent it to me this morning! Can you believe the luck though! The video cut out before the deacomaization. His battery must have died or something," Alya rambled, and then lit up toward Marinette, "But wow girl, did you realize you were just saved by Ladybug! How awesome is that! Just another reason for me to love that bug…she saved my bff!"

Alya hugged Marinette again, and Marinette looked at Selena over Alya's shoulder and winked at her cousin. "Yep! I owe my life to that girl!"

Selena's face blushed, and she shifted her weight. "I will let you girls chat," Selena said with a small smile, "I think I'll go check on my Dad. Nice to meet you Alya! I see you soon Mari!"

Selena rounded the corner when she slipped out of Marinette's room. She would have to figure out with Marinette how to do this secret identity thing. If Mari's best friend was a reporter, and still didn't have a clue, she must have everyone fooled. Selena just hoped that she wouldn't be the one to give it all away.


	8. Chapter 8

Adrien laid in bed, pulling the blankets over his head when his alarm let out a screeching wail. Usually he would be up by then, excited to get out of the house and back to school. As a result he usually avoided his horrendous siren, and it took him a couple ill-aimed jabs to finally hit the sleep button. All night he had been worried about Ladybug, and what might happen. The last battle had hit him hard, and without the possibility of seeing Ladybug for weeks, his normally resilient nature was not there.

"Aww my head," he groaned, as he turned over.

Plagg landed on his pillow, and leaned on his tiny paw. "Getting hit with a building will have that effect," he teased, although gently, since Adrien usually was the kind of kid to bounce back from anything. "Even with superpowers the pure exhaustion of a battle can take a toll," he continued, prying one of Adrien's eyelids open, to which Adrien batted him away, and turned away from him again. "What a great excuse to lay in bed and eat a whole wheel of cheese!" Plagg chimed.

"Normally I'd argue with you, but I think I will take the day off," Adrien moaned.

"Finally!" Plagg cheered, and then ducked under the pillow when he heard a knock at Adrien's beroom door.

"Adrien?" Natalie called from outside the door.

"Come in," Adrien responded back, hunching the blanket further up his neck.

"Adrien, your alarm has already gone, and you're usually grabbing breakfast on the go by now. Are you not feeling well?" Natalie said addressing the situation.

Adrien preformed two convincing coughs "cough, cough, actually I'm not feeling all that great."

"I will call the family physician," Natalie responded, picking up her phone (she always was very efficient at dealing with problems).

"No," Adrien said shifting himself into a sitting position, "I don't think it is anything major. I'm just going to rest up and I'm sure I will be back to normal in no time."

"As long as you inform me if you start feeling worse," Natalie responded cautiously, lowering the phone, and analyzing her charge. "I will contact your school, and notify them of your absence…we can reschedule your Chinese and fencing lessons as well for a day," she continued making the necessary notes on her tablet.

"Thank you Natalie," Adrien said sincerely.

"Your father also wanted me to inform you that he was called away to Milan for urgent business. He will be back in a few days."

"He didn't even say goodbye this time?!" Adrien lamented, sinking back down into his bed.

"He will call later tonight to ensure your schedule is coordinated," Natalie concluded, and then added, "get some rest Adrien, and again, make sure you alert me as to your condition before the end of the day." She turned and walked out of the room, giving him a sympathetic look over her shoulder, and disappeared down the stairs.

Adrien pulled the covers right over his face, and sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

Selena was by her Dad's bedside reading a book to him in hospital. Her uncle Chang came in, and joined them in a chair across the room, after picking up a particularly strong smelling coffee from the cafeteria.

"How are you feeling today?" Uncle Chang inquired in Mandarin.

"Feeling pretty spoiled with my girl pampering me the last couple days," he responded with a weak smile.

"You deserve a bit of pampering now and then Dad," Selena insisted.

Her father patted her hand, and Uncle Chang nodded.

"Did you hear how Mari is feeling?" her father asked.

"I was just heading up to see her after you," Uncle Chang said sipping his coffee, making a face of disgust, and putting it to the side. "The surgery went well, but it was the most bizarre thing…the surgeon found a feather lodged in her shoulder. The doctors say that she can go home and recover. With rest, and some physio she will be back to normal. Will take quite some time, but Sabine and Tom are relieved to have her at least at home."

"Tell her we are all thinking about her," he said.

"For sure…before I go, I wanted to let you know that I just got a call from Lily. She wanted to find out how the scan went, and also needed to talk with you on some issues she was having with the real estate agent.

"I will give her a call," her father said.

"Oh, and Selena I might not be back to late tonight," Uncle Chang apologized. "I promised your Mom and Dad, I'd meet with a broker tonight, so everything is ready when they get into the city. Go ahead and order room service." He paused and looked at her, trying to see if she was okay with being on her own for the night. "Or, I could check with Tom and Sabine to see if you can stay over there tonight. I know they've been wanting to make sure you're doing okay!" he offered.

"No, don't worry. I'll be fine for tonight. Marinette will just be getting back home, and will need some rest. Plus I have to get ready to start school soon anyway. The Principal at Dupont Academy sent me an email with my syllabus and a reading list. I should get started on that, so I'm not even further behind," she assured him.

"I just hate that you've been on your own so much," her Uncle said.

"You need to get out and see the city a bit, so you're not just stuck in this hospital room every day," her father encouraged, as he waited for the phone to connect.

"I'm sure I'll see plenty in time," Selena assured them.

*She had no idea how much of the city she would encounter that very night when a particular black cat would arrive at her window.


End file.
